The Mini Furuba Tales Elementary chapter
by sakurahime92
Summary: The entire series is basically a "Prequel" to Fruits Basket when all the characters were in elementary and middle school with the exception of kisa and hiro and ends right before Fruits Basket begins.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SURPRISE MEETING**

My name is Tohru Honda and I just had about the weirdest dream of all time. Only problem is that wasn't really a dream. All of it really happened and started about two weeks ago. And I'm about to tell you what this is; as soon as I'm done you will have believed me to thinking that it was all a dream I mean.

It was Monday, the first day of the new trimester and I woke up late. I was really rushing when my mom, Kyoko told me that she had to leave. When I left a half an hour after her I had to run as fast as I could to make it on time. I had to look a while to find my classroom since I just started attending that school when I noticed someone who looked even more lost than I did. I went over towards him and noticed that he had bright orange hair just like my mom has. As I was heading towards him he started to run away for some reason.

"Wait. Don't you come to this school also? If so, could you please show me the way to my classroom. My name is Tohru Honda, could we possibly be friends?" I asked and he turned around.

He came over and introduced himself as Kyo Sohma. He was an interesting boy and I wondered if he truly wanted to be friends with me. Then I just thought about the classes and ran into the class with him without even thinking. I had to do punishment work along with Kyo since we were late; even though both of us were brand new to the school. Once we were finished with our duties and were on our way back home he said something about needing to head home as quick as possible so he can make it to his karate lesson at 'Shishou's dojo' whatever that was. So we parted halfway and promised to see each other again tomorrow.

I walked home when I heard Kyo shouting my name and I turned around. He was holding my notebook with all my homework in it and said, "I would have been mad at myself if I didn't return it to you but you were so far ahead that I had to run to catch up to you. Why do you live so far away, couldn't you find someplace closer to live." As he turned and started to leave I shouted at him, "Thanks, see you again tomorrow, Kyo!" He waved back and took off to this dojo he was attending.

The next morning I was surprised when someone actually rang the bell for our apartment. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Kyo waiting to leave for school. "Kyo want to eat some food. You need breakfast for the trip and I make a really good breakfast. Come in and eat with me and my mom. Once we're done we'll leave for school, okay." He nodded and came in the dining room where my mom was still in her pajamas.

"Hey, Tohru, when will breakfast be served?" my mom asked as I walked back into the dining room with Kyo. When my mom noticed she asked, "Well, who's this? Is this the new friend you were talking about, Tohru? Nice to meet you, my name is Kyoko Honda, I'm Tohru's mom.

Kyo just stared at my mom when I brought out three plates of pancakes and eggs with a side of toast and bacon. He nodded and sat down at the table and started eating. Once he was done, he said that he would wait for me outside.

"When will you come over again, Kyo-kun? It was definitely a pleasant surprise to have you over for breakfast. Have a good day at school and don't be late again or else I'll get very disappointed in both of you." Kyoko said as she left for work and we headed down to the school.

"Ne, Kyo-kun why are you so distant to everyone except me. You didn't even introduce yourself or even wanted to eat breakfast with us." I asked once we got into the classroom.

Kyo didn't answer the question and I became afraid. I sat down and the day began as usual with English first followed by Japanese then lunch came after a long and tiresome two and a half hours. Kyo was again by himself and didn't want company while eating but I didn't give him much of a choice when I just sat down next to him. He tried to move but I cornered him in the hallway and made him tell me why he tried to avoid so many people with the exception of talking and hanging out with me.

"Tohru, tell me this, do you ever have a feeling that you have a secret that you must hide it from everyone and not make any friends what-so-ever? Because that's my exact problem, I can't let anyone find out about my secret or else they will find themselves in much more trouble than what would happen if I didn't befriend them in the first place." He sighed and walked over towards me and I take a step back. "The fact that I became your friend is simply because you were the only one to actually talk to me and try to be my friend before the you even knew how I acted or my name. Not to mention the fact that you ended up making me eat a breakfast in your apartment with you and your mom. I felt that if you could just be a normal friend to me that would be fine but that will never happen at this rate. In no time at all, you will discover my terrible secret and then you will be forced to forget me entirely; that's something that I don't ever want to happen to you. That is why I think it will be for the best if you just stop being my friend now so you won't get hurt later." Kyo turned and started to walk away and ran to follow him but I tripped and fell down bringing him with me. For a moment I thought that I crushed him to pieces but then I saw that he transformed into a cat, a bright orange cat that I could hold in my arms.

"Kyo-kun, why are you a cat and where did you get this awesome ability?" But when I looked down again I found him running away like a frightened kitty and I chased after him with no luck. I returned to the classroom and decided that if Kyo wanted to talk to me that he would on his own time and I wouldn't force him to say anything at all. He didn't come to school for the next couple of weeks so I decided that I would head to his dojo and visit him. When I had arrived I saw that the one who didn't come to school along with someone who was watching over him like a father would have looked over his son.

"Kyo, we have a guest so I'll be right back. Don't you dare stop meditating just because I left you alone. You need to make yourself more disciplined."

"Yes, Shishou I will."

With that the person named Shishou started walking over to me and greeted me with a smile. "May I help you with something? Or do you want to visit with Kyo, I believe it was Tohru-chan."

"Yes, I wanted to see if Kyo was alright since he had been missing so many days at school I was a little worried about him." I looked over to see Kyo glancing over towards his master and then stood up to end the training for the day. As he walked over towards us he noticed me and just left as fast as he could to get out of the area but he was captured.

"Hey Kyo, you have company so take her to the dining room and I'll make some tea." Kyo nodded and we headed for the dining room.

When we got to the dining room he just stayed quiet and didn't even look at me. I was very certain that he didn't forgive me for figuring out his secret but that didn't excuse him from completely missing a month of school without any notification what-so-ever.

"Could you please leave. I have an idea of what you are going to say and the fact that you know my secret doesn't help. I can't go back in case that happens again so don't waste your breathe."

"Kyo I just want to know the reason. That's it, as soon as you give me a good and justifiable reason I won't bug you or visit you anymore. Just give me a reason for not coming to school for a month."I say with a sincere look ready to leave as soon as he tells me.

He shifts in his seat while Shishou came in and served the tea and left. After drinking our tea, I just stood up when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Wait. The reason why I can't go back to school is that it would just be more painful for us to be friends and have my secret slip up again and have you not remembering a thing. That is the only way to keep you from staying sad and alone completely at school and at home. But we can still play together and I'll visit your house to have breakfast and dinner some days. Please don't think that I'll let you stay that sad and just abandon you when we just became friends; I may even return to school in a couple of months. So don't think that you can just say we will never see each other because I will make sure that we do." I smiled and nodded at him and left.

When I got to the end of the street, I found myself crying and lost; I tried to go back to Kyo-kun's house but I couldn't get there. Just then I found a boy in a hat and I followed him. He guided me back to my apartment and gave me the hat that he was wearing as a souvenir. About ten minutes later, Kyo came over to give me back my jacket and bag when he asked where I got the hat. When I told him the story he said he was going to go back to school.

In class the next day our class had a new transfer student, his name was Yuki Sohma. Sohma, wait a minute was that the same last name that Kyo has.

"Kyo, could I have a minute?" Yuki asked Kyo during lunch. Kyo nodded and headed towards the roof.

"What do you want, RAT? I thought that you wouldn't come near me at all until you admit that the CAT is way better than the rat. Though can we make this quick, Tohru will try to follow us and it would be bad if she knew even more about the secret."

"What do you mean "secret"? She saw you transform into a cat then you erased her memories?"

"No, but she doesn't know why I transformed into a cat. She promised that she wouldn't tell a soul about me being a cat. Anyway she is my friend so I must thank you for guiding her home yesterday, we should at least keep her from harming herself."

I walk onto the roof when I saw that they had started to fight. I ran to stop them when I accidentally hugged them and they transformed into animals. Just then and there did my personal dream that was actually reality all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROUGH FRIENDSHIP BEGINS**

I was just staring at the two small animals that were right next to me and I just passed out from the bizarre occurrences that was just happening to me left and right. When I had awoken, I saw that the two animals and my two friends had also disappeared. When I went to the rest of my classes I saw that they were avoiding me and each other entirely.

We split up into the lab groups for science and lucky for me all three of us happened to be in the same group. "Hey, Kyo, Yuki; why have you been avoiding me since lunch? Is it because of what happened because I won't talk about it at all so you can be my friends. Since we were all alone the conversation was safe to talk about.

"Give it up, Honda. WE won't have our secrets out at all anymore and unless it is class work, we don't talk to you at all. Do you understand me?"

"Yuki, why can't we hang out with Tohru? After all, she is my friend and she should have a say in all of this." Kyo told him; I smiled that he still thought of me as a friend.

"It's okay Kyo, if it will make your life easier than I won't talk to you unless it's about school. You have my word about all of this will remain a secret."

The rest of that day went so slow that I thought I would never get out of school. It felt so different without walking with Kyo to my apartment or the dojo; I felt truly lonely after not being able to spend time with the two Sohmas for the next two and a half weeks. After that it was just another usual thing that I got used to when I suddenly got a call that my mom was injured and was at the hospital. When I went to visit my mom at the hospital Kyo was always there before or after me, apologizing to my mom about not coming over lately.

Kyo was like he was before Yuki transferred in, so I was so happy that I had my friend again. Yuki was being a bit more sympathetic but he didn't believe that it was all a plot that would cause them to go into hiding and transfer out of the school. In other words, Yuki was just being a fake friend; when I went to Kyo's house to stay while my mom was in the hospital, Yuki would always be there to make sure I didn't make any trouble.

Kyo was trying his best to make Yuki see that I was a trustworthy person and didn't have to be avoided. Still completely oblivious, he went to the dojo to train along with Kyo to keep a closer look on me. Kyo never tried to make me feel like a stranger while I was there, though I took it upon myself to do all the chores as payment for staying over at their house for the time being.

"Tohru, when does your mom get out of the hospital?" Kyo asked as we were leaving for school and I just looked at him.

"She gets out tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about anything and can pretend that you don't know me starting tomorrow. That is if you didn't want to be friends again or if it would cause too much trouble because of the secret and Yuki."

"Tohru, I was wondering because I think I can get Yuki to be on my side by tomorrow, though I won't be able to walk with you to school for awhile. But we'll be able to hang out again after school like before and Yuki will come along with us (hopefully not). So I just wanted to know the time limit on the plan so I can get the materials ready."

Kyo was smiling with such a huge grin the entire day that everyone had thought that we were friends again. Yuki thought that Kyo was just being a doofus for being able to hang out with me but the time limit for this happiness was almost up. Yuki knew better than anyone that the only way for the relationship between us could be broken was complete and utter separation between the two of us. As soon as school was over, Yuki got together two letters of resignation and handed them in to the principal.

Once Kyo had heard this, he decided that it was time he stood up to Yuki and decide to stay here with or without permission from anyone else. Yuki knew that Kyo had more to say than he was staying at school and was going to be my friend. So instead of fighting he challenged Kyo to a martial arts battle. If Yuki wins Kyo would peacefully let him win, but if Kyo won he got to stay my friend without any say from Yuki. I didn't think that Kyo could lose to anyone but then I saw how good Yuki truly was. The outcome would have been Yuki's but I'm willing to guess that because of what was at stake Kyo didn't give up no matter what. The victory went to Kyo and we ended throwing a victory for Kyo for beating Yuki in the match.

When Kyo took me home at the end of the day, my mom made him stay for dinner as a welcome back present. We had some homemade takoyaki with some tea and some strawberry shortcake for desert. The longest part was the dessert since we ended up having a contest to see who could eat more without getting sick. The winner of this contest was me since I could eat a gallon of ice-cream without getting sick. Kyo on the other hand was the first to drop since this kind of battle is not one a trained fighter could overcome with any ease.

The next day at school, we were both surprised to see that Yuki decided to stay at school with the two of us.

"When are you going to tell us why you decided to stay, Yuki? We were both incredibly surprised since you were so against staying here where your secret was exposed." I said very confused while we were doing a lab.

"Who gives a damn, the stupid RAT is here and we can't do a thing about it." Kyo says while looking at the caterpillars we were raising.

"You should be thrilled, CAT, since I am only here because you didn't leave. With you, the entire school, and city would know about our transformations." Yuki said as he was writing down the observation of how the caterpillars were doing.

"At least we all agree that it is a good thing that he didn't transfer out of here. Now we can be friends together. Or at least try to be since you don't seem to like me or Kyo that much, Yuki." I said as I was doing the essay on the transformations that caterpillars go through to become butterflies.

They were arguing the entire day but they ended up taking me home together. With the convincing act that my mother did, Yuki even started to have dinner with us; though there was a huge fight about it and Yuki lost terribly and surrendered to my mother and her pipe that was in the floor. The next morning I had made some pancakes when Kyo let himself in and dragged the struggling Yuki inside the apartment. My pancakes were the only thing that made them stop arguing and keep my mother asleep long enough for me to talk about the rules inside the apartment.

They were simple: Don't wake mom up in the morning; keep arguing to a minimum during the visits; and to never get my mom involved with them or there will be too many repairs to be made. They agreed and when we finished I woke mom up so she didn't oversleep. After a few days they stopped worrying about the secret and started to be normal friends with me for once in the entire two and a half months that we knew each other.

But one day that all collapsed when someone named Akito appeared at our school with someone named Hattori. This made Yuki and Kyo very scared and tried to evacuate me to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

ENTER AKITO AND THE MABUDACHI TRIO

Yuki and Kyo try to get me back into the school but weren't very successful. Shigure blocked off Yuki and picked him up while Hatori pinned Kyo down do the grown.

"Tohru get away from here. You need to stay away from here. Run towards your house now!" Kyo shouts and I back away slowly.

I turn around and start running for my life when someone comes up behind me. I look behind me to find this Akito person chasing after me. I get myself into the school and find one of the many side passages after losing Akito within the hallways. Managing to sneak out of the school building, I can't seem to find where I was. _Where am I and what was I doing? I'm the reason that my two best friends are in trouble. I was the reason that they were arguing about stuff for months and tried to avoid me so they don't get in trouble with family matters concerning their transformations. I should have stayed away from them when they were not speaking with me. _

I come across my usual pathway home and with the last bit of my strength I sprint home. Breathing hard, I enter my house and frantically search for anything to help Kyo and Yuki out of their horrible predicament. "Tohru are you home already?" My mom asks and she finds me searching. "Anything I can help you with?" I shake my head quickly and get back to looking for the weapon I was searching for.

I grab a bat and start to leave for the house when someone picks me up and stops me in my tracks. I look up to see my mom pulling the bat out of my hands and scolded me for trying to use it on someone. I try to sneak out but mom is quicker and my need to get to Yuki and Kyo grow by the minute. "Tohru Honda, mind telling me why you're trying to get out of this house as if it was of great importance?" I look away from mom since I couldn't get away with it even if I got out of my house.

"Mom you know Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun." Mom shakes her head wondering what I was getting at. "Well they're in danger and I need to help them before they get into any more trouble. Please let me help out my friends. They _need_ me right now." I look up at mom with a serious face and she sighs.

"Fine but you need to be back home for dinner in one hour. If you're not back by then I will call the police and find out what you've been doing because I will get worried about you." I nod my head and run out of the house to the school as fast as I could. When I got there though, everyone was gone and I thought that I would never get to see my friends again. Just then I noticed a note on the ground with my name on it. Opening it up there is a letter from Kyo to me about what may happen if something like this ever happened.

_Dear Tohru,_

_Yuki and I will be all right for the most part but if someone comes for us at school there is something that you must do for us. First you must make sure that you get away from the area as fast as possible. Second is that you need to stay as far away from us as possible. _ _You may think that you're the reason that we're in this mess but you're wrong. We have broken one of the many rules in our family having _

_you know our secret. We may never be able to see you again but if that happens just know that you will be able to remember whom we were even if that's just normal classmates that you rarely talked to. Please follow those guidelines for our sakes._

_Kyo Sohma_

Sinking to my knees, I start to cry. Crying that I will not be able to see my best friends ever again and because I got too curious. I head home, tears streaming down my face and I didn't care that much anymore. How could I let my best friends get carried away from what seemed to be bad people and horrendous fiends. I notice some things that happen over the next few days like the absences of Yuki and Kyo, classmates wondering if they transferred, and being bombarded with questions as to if I knew why they weren't there at school. My mom didn't say anything when I came home crying or be upset after school, she was informed about the absence of Yuki and Kyo also.

Then for the first time in weeks, Yuki and Kyo come to school. They are welcomed with open arms from everyone but me. I recalled the note that I found with the instructions '_you need to stay away from us as much as possible_' and I dutifully followed them so they would not get into anymore trouble over me. They didn't even talk to me once during the day and every single person thought it was odd. Packing up for the end of the day, I notice that there was an envelope on my desk that had a small cat print on it.

_Meet us on the roof. We need to talk to you in private._ I read the note about fifteen times before realizing that it was from Kyo and Yuki. I grab my book bag and head to the roof. Looking around to see if anyone was there, I figure it was a sick joke that they were pulling on me since I didn't listen to my previous instructions but I wanted to talk to them.

"Told you she would come, Rat. Tohru how have you been?" I familiar voice says and I turn around.

"Fine, I was wrong. I guess she missed us too much and wanted to talk to us at whatever cost. Sorry for doubting you, Honda-san." Gazing at two familiar boys, start to cry for no reason.

"Tohru, what's the matter? Did we do anything wrong? I'm sorry we left so suddenly and couldn't talk to you earlier. Please don't be too upset with us, we were imprisoned in our houses for the time and couldn't leave for any reason." Kyo walks over to me and hands me a handkerchief and I take it gratefully.

"You guys aren't here to make fun of me for not obeying the rules you left?" I sob crying less than before.

Yuki pats me on the shoulder and Kyo pulls me from the ground. I look at them for the first time and see they have smiles on their faces that I missed seeing even at school today. It comforted me when they would smile even if they were laughing at me. I smile and nod my head at the smiles on my friends' faces. "You know what, we have been fighting the head of our family so that we wouldn't have to erase your memories and after much discussion, he gave us the permission that we needed. We can 

all be friends again. But we must set some ground rules first. 1) There is no telling anyone about the curse. 2) We can't come over to your house until the first year is over. 3) If you slip or find out anything that you aren't supposed to know, then you will have to lose all of your memories of our friendship and the Sohma's themselves. If you can follow those rules then we can be friends for as long as we want." Yuki says and I agree to the conditions knowing that my friends wouldn't be leaving me after all.

Not one person was too shocked when I was talking to the two Sohmas again. It also made the teachers pleased to see me happy again since my friends came back. The second week after Yuki and Kyo came back to school, a surprise visitor came and they got slightly tense again.

"Calm down already. I've only come to pick you three up. Now come on and get into the car. Akito wants to personally talk to miss Honda. You may be there as well, I'm sure that it will comfort her a whole lot more than being by herself. Well it will definitely calm you both down; don't worry too much since the mabudachi trio will be there as well to protect Honda-san if Akito loses his cool _again_. My name is Shigure Sohma, sorry about the late introduction but you know how Yuki and Kyo can be at times." Shigure climbs into his car and the three of us get into the back.

As soon as Shigure parked, the two whom I say the other day came into view. "So you brought them as promised. Hello Honda-san, my name is Hatori Sohma and I'm sorry about what had happened the last time we'd met but it was what the head of the family had wanted. The one next to me is Yuki-kun's older brother, Ayame Sohma. He is a little crazy but other than that a very good person." Ayame came towards me and bowed as if I was some sort of princess.

"Have these two young and naïve children been behaving themselves and treating you properly?" Yuki came up behind him and smashed his bag on Ayame's head. "Yuki, why are you behaving yourself in such a manner? Shouldn't you be making sure Tohru-hime is okay before jumping to conclusions." I look around to make sure I was the only one who wasn't completely oblivious and was greeted by looks of annoyances from the rest of the Sohma household in front of me.

Hatori stepped in to break up the sibling arguments while Shigure led me to where the head of the family was. There in the center of a rather depressing room was a young boy whom looked no older that fifteen. "Akito-san, this is Tohru Honda-san the one who knows about our secret."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Judgment **

I looked at the mysterious figure in the middle of the room. I bowed and he just continued to watch me very closely. Akito stood and walked over towards me and told me to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. When I sat down, Akito started to talk about the ins and outs of knowing the secret of the zodiac secret.

"How should I begin? Ooh I know, I'll start with how the transformations occur. As you know when you hugged Kyo or Yuki, they transformed into the animals they are possessed as. I'm sure they have at least told you that much since you are friends with them. But they did not tell you that if you found out that your life could be in jeopardy. Since the very beginning, the children of the zodiac were always allowed to do whatever they had wanted but they were bound by a weird type of judgment in the world. If the one they had chosen did not match the requirements for a Sohma relative then by a weird series of events happen and the that person is cast away from society and lives by themselves not able to communicate with anyone." I can't even begin to understand what had just been told to me. I look at the five other Sohma's whom are in the room. They don't look at me but let Akito finish his tale.

"What do you mean?" I say when I am able to talk. Akito looks to the side of the room and laughs.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to understand all of this. You're only five or six years old after all. But I'm not finished and you must save all your questions until the end." I nod and Akito smiled very kindly and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hold up Akito, you can't seriously be telling Tohru all of our secrets can you? She isn't old enough to be knowing how to keep the Sohma family secret. You need to stop where you are now and save it for when she is older." Kyo says trying not to scream.

"Ah, Kyo, you and Yuki has made it clear that I must say all of the things that must be said at once regardless of her age. Now where was I, ah, then there was the curse itself. It was placed on the Sohma family because we were originally a family of priests and priestesses and we're the closest to the gods themselves. I'm pretty sure you figured out this by now but the head of our family is pronounced god and given the most luxurious are of the entire zodiac. So you must always treat the zodiac and its god with respect and most importantly the promise of not getting way too involved with the tradition the zodiac has to do." I am now completely shocked and on the verge of collapsing when Hattori comes in and make sure that I'm alright.

"Hey, Akito, I don't want to order you around or anything but it's very late and Tohru-san should get back to her house or we should call her mother to make sure she doesn't worry about Tohru-san. Can I please ask you to continue this conversation to a later date or call her mother so I am at ease?" I look at Hattori and smile at his concern for me and my family.

"Call her parents and ask if she is allowed to spend the night but she is not allowed to leave until this conversation is over." Hattori nods his head and leaves to call my mother for a while.

I looked at the others and notice that they were all yawning from staying up for hours on end. How did it get so late from just a small speech? Maybe it was because I was so interested in learning about the Sohma family I lost track of time.

"Well, the only thing left for you to know is the most important part of the Sohma secret. If anyone found out, including you, and it spread to even more people then, our family will be tested and we will be freaks of nature. So to prevent that we usually suppress their memories and send them to some foreign lands. You must keep this secret and take it to your grave or you will be in so much trouble and go through pain so undeniably hard that you won't get over it. Now this is your only chance to make the choice to forget everything and lead a normal life. If not and the secret gets out then you will be regretting it for the rest of your life so choose wisely." Akito finishes and I know my answer right away without having to think about it.

"I choose to remember and take your secret to the grave no matter the consequences." Kyo and Yuki bolted up fully awake and had been questioning my sanity for the answer I'd given. Hattori walks in and tells me I'm allowed to sleepover and will go home in the morning. "Thanks Hattori-san. But where will I be staying?"

Kyo gets up and walks over to me. "With Shishou, I guess even a night will please him. But can you please make dinner; I want something not burned for dinner." I nod say my goodbyes and leave with Kyo to his master's home.

**Okay everyone, if you haven't read my other fanfiction Sakura&Syaoran's Engagement then you should know that every single month I'll be uploading a different series for the month and it will be uploaded at the end of or throughout the month. Please review if you've read this andI will take requests if you give me some. I know that this chapter was very short but I needed to put it out there for the information the next few ill hopefully be interesting. Please review for my different fanfics and I'll be posting this plea on all fanfics in the future if I don' tget many. Hope you enjoy and next time it will be Tohru at Kyo's place for the night and a new addition to the cast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regrettable Choices **

I sit at the table with Kyo and Shishou and it's completely silent. "Thank-you for letting me stay here, Shishou-san. I don't know how to repay you for all your kindness." I say trying to break the silence with some conversation.

Shishou looks over at me with a bewildered look. "I should be thanking you for being a friend to Kyo. But if you really want to reward us with something then could you also make us some breakfast for us as well. Kyo always tells me how good a cook you are and how the breakfasts you make are the best meals he eats all day. I'm sorry it's been so quiet but I don't think you've made the right choice by keeping the zodiac's secret." I remember the way he acted when Kyo told him about my decision and look away from my kind hosts.

_Flashback_

_"Shishou, we're back." Kyo says as we walked inside the house._

_"'We' who'd you bring back with you for dinner? The pizza man hopefully, I just burned the last of our food." Shishou says as he walks out of the kitchen._

_When he spots me he stops and looks away quickly. Kyo walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. "WHAT DID SHE DO?" I hear him whisper as I look around the room. _

_"Yeah, Tohru said she would keep our secret till the day she dies. Though I don't think she'll last that long but if she does at least I'll be able to talk to her about the family secret. Akito told Tohru everything and has accepted her as one of the '_know outsiders_'." Kyo says disgusted at my decision obviously worried about me._

_"So why is she here?" Shishou asks and I can't take it anymore._

_"I'm here because I was invited to stay the night. If that's okay with you that is. Oh, and I have heard all of your conversation and I'm not that dumb. I believe I made the right choice or I would've lost my only two friends and I can keep a secret. Now if you will, I'm going to make you guys some dinner and you're not allowed in for you might ruin it, Shishou-san. Kyo-kun, can you cook?" Kyo nods his head and I'm relieved. "Then can you help me make dinner?" _

_"Okay, but I don't understand why you would need my help, Tohru." Kyo says following me to the kitchen._

_We start to cook dinner when I notice there is only curry and fish in the fridge. Shaking my head I understand why Kyo comes over for breakfast everyday or he might starve to death. Kyo sees me shaking my head and comes to see why I was doing that. _

_"I'll get Shishou to go on a grocery run. No one can make a decent dinner with curry and fish by itself. Should I tell him to get the normal groceries or do you need specific ingredients for the dish?" _

_"Anything will do. You need more food though to have one fish and a package of curry is absolutely ridiculous and my house rarely has a bag of chips in the house." Kyo nods and runs to tell Shishou._

_I make do with what ingredients I do have and start to stir fry some vegetables in a pan that I dug up and make some rice from the hidden cabinet not seen unless you look. By the time I get the ingredients for the main dish I've already made appetizers and a side dish. Kyo just stares at the food that has been made and is thrilled at the miracle that happened._

_"How did you do all this?" Was all they were able to say._

_I shrug shoo them out of the kitchen and start to cook my famous Alfredo with spaghetti sauce along with some cold cut sandwiches and a pumpkin pie for dessert. Once finished I step outside to see all of the appetizers were devoured and the two boys were starving for more food. _

Smiling I nod, "Only if you want pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs for breakfast but I don't think your kitchen can take a hit like that." I say recalling the incident while cooking.

"Make all that and it will be leftovers for three days." Kyo says enthusiastic at the thought of the gourmet breakfast at his house.

"No it won't. I made twenty sandwiches you two ate it all in fifteen minutes." I say and both of the guys look away ashamed at what they had done right before dinner. I wanted to say I was sorry for the last comment but I couldn't bring myself to lie in that manner. "Could you promise to be kind and not eat the last of the food while I get the pie out of the oven."

"We promise, I will be watching Shishou so it will be fine." Kyo says and I go to the kitchen so the pie doesn't burn.

"Why did you have to say that, Kyo?" Shishou asks and Kyo shrugs.

"I was just speaking the truth. You eat way more than I can eat, Shishou." Kyo says and Shishou was smiling also.

I come running with a hot pie in my hands unable to stop or let go. I trip over the little bump and the pie flies out of my hands. Luckily Kyo caught the pie with a pot holder and gently set it on the table as Shishou helps me back on my feet.

"Thank-you for that marvelous catch. I thought that my pie would be ruined from my little fall." I said sitting back down at my seat.

"No problem. We really should be the ones that should be thanking you for the delicious dinner. First time in a long time to eat a home cooked meal that wasn't burned." Shishou says after eating his third slice of pumpkin pie.

"Shishou, stop eating pie or you will have to spar with me for three days to get back into shape." Kyo says having his second piece of pie.

"Kyo, it's fine. I'm really glad you like my pie that much. It's just one of the many things I can successfully bake without actually burning or getting ruined from falling over. That's the only reason I can't bake the perfect soufflé." I say laughing at how they are treating me normally finally.

Kyo shows me to my room, then tells me if I needed anything I should go over to his room right across the hall. I nod and head into my room. Laying on the bed I think about the different things that I had agreed to earlier and start to realize that maybe Shishou-san and Kyo were right about me making the wrong decision. They probably wouldn't have continued to be my friends but at least they were being the most kind and accepting people and would have been still if I accepted Akito's offer. I drift asleep and have a most unusual dream about me and other people in my life.

I was walking on the sidewalk, approximately sixteen and see a car accident and hear that someone was hit so I went to see if I could help in any way. I see an older version of Kyo running away from the scene and wonder if it was someone I knew. I start running up to the crowd of people demanding my way through the crowd. I stop when I see that it was my mom on the ground with blood coming out of her head and I start to scream at the top of my lungs crying over my dead mother.

"NO MOM YOU CAN'T DIE YET! YOU CAN'T DIE YET!" I keep repeating to myself as someone tries to drag me away and see that it was Yuki or at least someone resembling Yuki. He kept shaking me hard and telling me to wake up.

**Kyo's point of view**

**'**I can't believe that Tohru is really spending the night here.' I thought as I flip through a comic. Then I suddenly hear an ear shattering scream right across the hall and see if I can find the source. I find myself outside of Tohru's door and I fear the worst. I yank the door open seeing Tohru tossing in her bed tears pouring out of her eyes.

I just start to shake her without a second thought and finally snap and start yelling at her to wake up. Finally after what seemed like twenty minutes of shaking Tohru begging her to wake up, she finally opens her eyes and I relax.

**Tohru's point of view**

I jolt awake from that awful nightmare to see that Kyo was in near tears holding onto me repeating words that were just mumbles to my ears at the moment. I touch his arm trying to get him to calm down but he doesn't look at me. All he does is continue to hold me when I realize he might be dead asleep. I turn Kyo over gently and see him fast asleep so I put him on the bed and let him sleep while I try to get back to sleep after that nightmare.

I wake up to find that it's nine in the morning and no one is around. Kyo seemed to disappear sometime during the night so I go look for him but there is no trace of him anywhere in the house. Shrugging I head to the kitchen to make some breakfast when I hear a crash and some shouting from what sounded like Kyo's voice. 'Must be his morning practice he was telling me about that one time.'

By the time they came back into the house I had a gourmet breakfast all laid out on the table for them to eat since I had some earlier as soon as I finished looking for the few people that lived with Kyo and Shishou. They sat down and in about ten or fifteen minutes, all the guys ate the food buffet, that could have fed one-hundred men, leaving nothing, not even a crumb was left once they left the dining hall.

Kyo brought the dishes inside of the kitchen for me and I looked at him, for the first time since the previous night. He definitely looked similar to the older version I dreamt of in my nightmare and smiled. "You look better than you did last night when I tried to wake you up from all that screaming." Kyo says breaking me from my slight trance. "Do you want to talk about it? Your dream that is." I look at Kyo, who just stands there, and nod.

"Well, do you promise not to laugh or anything?" I ask first so I don't get made fun of at the end. Kyo chuckles and nods his head. "You see, I had a nightmare where I saw you running away from this awful car wreck so I went to see if I could be of some help to someone. But when I got to a position to see what has happened I find my mom on the road with a head injury. I couldn't even move, I was completely numb from the world since my dad already passed away. I could barely hear someone telling me to constantly wake up and would continuously shake me back to some sort of reality." I said finishing my horrid nightmare and Kyo gently puts an arm on my shoulder looking at me with solemn eyes.

"Why in the world would I make fun of you for that? You didn't want your mom to be hit by a car so you would still have some family to have company but I do have one question? Why did you say your father has already passed away? I thought he was just on a business trip like the ones my family members go on." Kyo says looking very confused and I just sigh.

"My dad was on a business trip when he caught a cold. He called my mom the day before hoping to talk to me but I was already asleep so he and mom talked about something. He was supposed to come home the next day but his cold got a lot worse and turned to pneumonia and he passed away. My mom was so heart-broken that she thought she could just collapse from the world and never come back but something brought her back to reality. I felt horrible during those few months and thought that was what it would be like if she had also passed away so I just collapsed. I wouldn't be able to live like that … if she . . . to die like dad did." I said as I started to cry from the loneliness I started to remember so clearly.

"It's okay Tohru, your mom is at home and she will be expecting you home soon so how about I walk you home?" I nod knowing I would probably get lost if I went home by myself. I washed my face so it wouldn't look as red and we went back to my apartment.

Walking into the apartment, I get ambushed by my mother's hugging and am unable to breathe. "Welcome back home, oh welcome over Kyo-kun. Well I expect you two have already eaten breakfast so how about some tea or juice while I head to work." We both accept and go to my room to play some videogames.

At quarter past seven Kyo has to go since Shishou-san came over. "Thanks again, for letting me spend the night the other day. See you at school Kyo, have a safe trip." I say waving goodbye as they drive away from my sight.

Finally the day was over and I could relax before school in the morning. 'Not only did I have to impose myself on them but I had that awful nightmare that inconvenienced Kyo-kun. I can't do that anymore even if I did agree to the terms Akito-san proposed for me.' I think as I lay in my bed falling asleep.

**Thanks to those who've been reading this fanfiction. I am really grateful for those who've been sending review s and ask that you continue to send them so I can get some motivation. I'll be writing this the entire month so enjoy. Next episode you'll meet another member of the zodiac but who? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rival?!?**

Yuki, sitting at his desk just spaces out while thinking of my answer from the other day. 'Why the heck did Tohru even agree to that stupid agreement? Me and Kyo would still be her friends if she forgot about us and our friendship.' Something slammed his desk snapping him out of his daze to see Kyo with slits where his irises should be. "What do _you_ want, stupid cat?" Yuki says disgusted with the person right in front of him.

"You should know that _she _had a nightmare the other day and is still shaken up from it." Kyo says very quietly so only Yuki would be able to hear.

"What do you mean? She seemed fine the other day." Yuki says as quietly as Kyo did so no one could hear.

Kyo spots me entering the classroom and mutters, "Tohru finally knows what agreeing to the secret means. Even if it is only subconsciously.

I go up to them and interrupt their conversation. "What are you two whispering about in private?" They glance at each other and shake their heads in unison.

"Nothing of any importance. Tohru could I come over later today for some studying?" Kyo says as I sit in my seat getting ready for class.

"Yeah, can I come also if you two need some help since I'm currently top of our entire grade." Yuki says coming into the conversation.

"Um, sure but can you please answer me truthfully about the conversation earlier. You two never talk without me let alone talking civilly to each other." I say as the teacher comes in.

Kyo and Yuki just sigh in relief at the teacher's arrival so they wouldn't have to answer my question. They just smiled at me and returned to their seats. 'I can't believe those two won't let me know what they were talking about. Must be something important considering they were talking at all and not shouting the way they usually talk before I break the argument.' The teacher was walking around as I break my pencil on a math problem that I couldn't figure out. I just jam the pencil right into my bag and grab another one while everyone was watching me get irritated.

Yuki glances at Kyo who nods. 'They are definitely up to something, but what is that something?' I thought when I finally figured out the answer to the question. The lunch bell rang and I go up to them stopping them from continuing their conversation from earlier without even trying. They seemed a little irritated but did the best they could to hide their irritation.

I suggested we go up to the roof so I could talk to them in private and they just shrugged and followed me up there. Once we got to the roof, I turned to them and they could see in my eyes that I was very upset with them. "Why can't you trust me? You never trusted me with anything. Not even when I first learned about your transformations and you guys shunned me, not talking to me at all." I say shouting every single word.

Kyo and Yuki backed into roof's fence trying to get as far away from me as possible. I couldn't believe their behavior as they were trying to come up with some kind of excuse to get me to calm down again but I would only listen to the truth at the moment.

"Tohru, would you believe me if I was saying that we were trying to get you to reconsider that deal with Akito?" Yuki asked and I nodded my head very intrigued at what they were talking about. "Well that was what we were doing. Kyo mentioned that you had a nightmare where you lost your mother, well if you continue you might lose more than your family. Try losing all of your friends or losing part of yourself that you know should be there!" Yuki says and it was my turn to back away.

"What does this have to do with the pact I made with Akito-san?" I ask not processing what Yuki was saying.

"You know what the promise means and what you're sacrificing for it. That nightmare was proof of that. You subconsciously know everything your risking but you don't. You could lose all of your memories of us, your family; everything you are might end up being erased. We don't want to be near you when or if you did lose all of your memories." Kyo said banging his arm against the fence at the thought of that situation occurring.

"Well it's not your decision, it's mine and I've made my decision and sticking with it. So get over your fears and have fun together instead of worrying over my safety." I shout running back inside of the school.

"We tried to tell her the truth. Break's almost over so let's go back inside." Yuki says with a troubled expression on his face about the argument we just had. Kyo nodded his head in agreement and they went inside in utter silence.

During the next two weeks, I didn't talk to Yuki or Kyo at all still angry that they were more worried and concerned about me losing my life, family or memories instead of me losing my friends because I was keeping their promise. "I can't believe what jerks they are to be more worried about the future and not worried about the present." I muttered to myself as my mom comes into my room telling me she was home.

"Where have your two little friends gone? I haven't seen the two in almost three weeks, I almost forgot about them." There was a knock on the door and she went to get it. "Okay, I'll see if she wants to come out here."

I look outside my room to see who it was and notice it was an older girl about seven or so. I come out of my room to greet my guest and come to see she was even more even vicious looking than Akito when he was negotiating with me.

"I'm Tohru Honda, how may I help you?" I say as polite as I can while hiding my fear.

"Nice to meet you Tohru Honda, my name is Rin Sohma. I am here to tell you that you must back out of the deal you've made with the head of the family. He'll make your life a living hell if you don't leave. If Akito won't then I will." I look at Rin-san and am in utter disbelief.

"Did Kyo and Yuki ask you to come over here?"

"No but they did ask me to pass on the message 'We're really sorry and we'll never think of that sort of thing again and just have fun'. I'm here on my own and won't even begin to tell you how dumb you are being right now." Rin says as she gets up from the couch. "I must leave now so I hope we won't have to meet again.

'Who is Rin Sohma? Is she really a Sohma or just some weird person with a message from my friends and trying to intimidate me so I will back out of my promise to keep the zodiac's secret.

**Who is Rin Sohma? You'll find out in the next few chapters. Please review and support me and this fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin's Reasons**

"Tohru, Kyo-kun's here to pick you up for school so hurry up so you can join us for breakfast." Mom said as I woke up.

"'Kay Mom, be right out." I mumbled getting dressed. I just couldn't figure out what that Rin person was trying to do.

I see Kyo and Yuki in the living room eating eggs and toast. I couldn't help but remember why I became friends with these two. 'No matter what I'm going to keep the promise with Akito-san. No matter what anyone else says, I'm not going to forget you two ever!' I thought as I sat down and started to nibble on some eggs.

"Tohru, I heard that you met with Rin-san yesterday and wanted to know what she said to you." Kyo says as I was finishing my breakfast. I looked at him wondering why he was asking to know what we talked about yesterday.

"She told me that if I don't back out of the promise she'll make my life 'a living hell' and she won't stop until I back out of the promise. I thought that you two sent her after me but she said that you two only wanted to pass on a message of forgiveness." I say cleaning up the table and grabbing my school bag.

"So you met Rin and she threatened you about the promise. Then why haven't you given up yet? She is a year older than us no matter how you try to look at it. Why are you sticking with that stupid agreement that you made with Akito?" Kyo says getting pissed after hearing the entire conversation I had the previous evening.

"I bet Tohru-san just wanted to have a normal friendship with us and wanted to share our troubles. Tohru-san, Rin is a member of the zodiac so she didn't want an outsider to know. Like I was when I first met you and learned you knew our secret." Yuki says for me.

"Well, that is true but I also wanted to get to be friends with your family and friends so I felt I was in a big family and not one with only my grandfather and mother." I say in addition to what Yuki had said.

"Fair enough, when I had no one to be friends with I thought I was alone, you had changed that when you became my very first friend outside of the zodiac." Kyo says as we reached the school and stops dead in his tracks along with Yuki.

Rin is in her school uniform standing in our school's yard. She spots Kyo and Yuki and waves at them to go to her. "Why is _she _here at this school?" Rin says loud enough for me to hear and I get pissed that she is talking about me behind my back.

"Rin, she does attend school with us. The real question is why are _you _doing here? I can't tell you how annoying it was to hear the conversation the two of you had." Yuki says glaring at Rin like Kyo.

"I am here to get the answer from your _friend_ Tohru Honda." Rin spat friend in their faces like it was an awful thing to have friends.

I get sick of anticipating the upcoming trial from Rin Sohma, so I go up to them and confronted her for the very first time. "What do you want from me Rin-san?" I ask flat out causing Kyo and Yuki to gape at me.

Rin looks at me with a smirk and laughs. "Well, if you already know, why do you even bother asking me for the answer?" I smile and shrug.

"I don't know, kinda like how you're here even though you already know my answer." Rin shrugs and lets me continue. "I won't be backing out of my deal with Akito-san, so if you wish to make my life a 'living nightmare' you're going to have to try very hard." I say with as much pride and confidence I could muster.

"Hmph, guess I'll be seeing you three later then. I'm not going to let an outsider know about the secret and roam around free without supervision. I don't trust you guys' judgment at all anymore since you decided against your _family _for some _girl_ or _classmate_ or _friend_ or whatever you consider her as." Rin says leaving for her school most likely.

As soon as she was out of sight and everyone else has left, I collapse on the ground shivering from what I'd just done in front of the entire school. "I can't believe I just did that." I whisper to myself as Kyo and Yuki were helping me up from the ground.

"You did very well. I wouldn't have been able to do that in a million years. No wonder you're shaken up and you did it in front of the entire school." Kyo says praising me as I am trying hard not to fall down again.

I nod my head and go to class trying very hard to walk normally but Kyo was right next to me making sure I didn't fall or collapse on the ground again. I make it to the classroom when the teacher announces that we will be having a pop quiz in science and I groaned along with almost everyone in the class. 'Why did it have to be a pop quiz in this class? Haven't I suffered enough already?' I thought as I opened my test and started to answer the questions. When I finished my test I glanced sideways to where Kyo was and giggled when I saw the expression on his face.

'What the hell are these questions? We never even learned what the water cycle was!' Kyo thought as he filled in another answer and glanced my way as I was chuckling to myself. 'Why is Tohru so happy all of a sudden? She was the first person to groan when the teacher announced the pop quiz.' Turning the test over Kyo sighed knowing he probably failed again. 'Shishou is going to give another lecture if I fail this test. I wish I was like that dumb rat now, he always knows what the answers are and gets perfect scores no matter the subject.'

Kyo just sat there staring into space when Yuki slams his hand onto the desk. Kyo jumps up and Yuki drags him onto the roof. "What is your deal you stupid cat?" Yuki yells and Kyo just looks at him. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm referring to. You almost shouting our secret while sleeping, I mean if I didn't slam that desk, then you probably would've caused Tohru to lose her memory of us."

Kyo doesn't say a thing and just stands there taking the lecture like a normal person would. No matter if he couldn't be normal even if he tried to be. "Well, I was asleep so I probably didn't know what I was doing. I was just recalling the day Tohru promised to keep our secret and I must have been trying to convince her otherwise." Kyo said defending himself once Yuki was done talking.

I walk up the stairs and wait to hear the rest of their conversation when Kyo starts to hit Yuki. 'What the heck is that guy doing? He will get expelled if he doesn't stop fighting with Yuki-kun!' I think while watching Yuki easily dodging the attacks by moving out of the way.

"Hey, stupid cat, do you realize that Tohru will most likely be nearby while we're fighting and will get even more upset than she was before. I think we should save this for a later time when we're positive she won't come in and interrupt us." Yuki suggests as he looks in my direction. I squeeze against the wall as much as possible and try to keep out of his sight. Finally looking away, Yuki pats Kyo's shoulder and heads to the fenced end of the roof waiting for me to come back from my hiding spot.

Kyo joins him and sighs. "Sorry, Yuki, but I just couldn't take all the pressure of you almost lecturing me about something that I know I shouldn't have done and Shishou told me that I was having nightmares about the promise. I just didn't think I would fall asleep in class after that idiotic pop quiz." Kyo says as I leaned on the door looking at them.

"You shouldn't be having nightmares about the pop quiz even if it was hard." I say pretending to come in only hearing the last few phrases. 'They really are concerned about me when I said I would keep their secret.' I shrug as if listening to my own thoughts while Kyo goes into the building.

Yuki stands up and I start to follow Kyo when he grabs my arm, keeping me in place. "So did you really come in at the last minute. Or were you listening/watching the entire time from the fight like I think you were?"

"From your suspicions, but how did you know I was already there?" I ask unable to stop myself and Yuki shrugs.

"You were loud. That's all there is to it, you were loud enough for me to hear you." Yuki responds releasing my arm and we head to the classroom together. I stop mid step and stare at him.

"I was not loud; if I was loud then Kyo would have noticed and stopped what he was doing." I state and Yuki turns around giving me a grave expression.

"You were only loud enough that my mouse ears could hear. Kyo's hearing is like a normal person's hearing. I also have many rat friends around the area. I will always know when someone is near." Yuki says slightly depressed at the cheerful look on my face.

"How cool! You could get away with anything you wanted because of that." I say almost ecstatic about the thing I had just learned.

"Let's not talk about it okay. If Kyo knew you were there, he would perfectly kill me without any hesitation." Yuki says without even batting an eye. "He would also do it with twenty or so cats and other weapons."

Class begins and Yuki suddenly collapses onto the ground from coughing, completely passed out and Kyo runs out to immediately call Hattori-san. I wait by Yuki's side when Hattori comes in and lifts him off of the ground. "You two," he points to me and Kyo, "Come with me, I'll need to know what happened to cause one of his attacks."

Kyo and I grab our schoolbooks and leave school with Yuki. 'I hope Yuki-kun is okay' I thought as we were getting to the main house with the infamous Akito-san.

**Well there is a new problem in Tohru's life now and she deals with it with her friends' help. From next chapter on I'll be writing in a normal way and not in Tohru's point of view. Please review and talk to you all later.**

**Sakura-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bronchitis**

Tohru and Kyo wait in the main office while Yuki was being examined by Hattori Sohma. 'I can't believe something like this actually happened.' Tohru thought as the two were waiting.

Hattori comes into his office while Yuki was in his rat form in a bed. Tohru sees Kyo shaking and deathly white as Hattori went to get something from his desk.

"Hattori-san, how's Yuki-kun doing?" Tohru asks as Kyo looks at the folder Hattori was holding. Hattori just looks at Tohru with a look that is depressing when doctors give bad news.

"Well, I'm afraid that Yuki's condition will be up to him now. If he wishes to die, then he will _will_ himself to die; or he will choose to come back to us. But at the moment, Yuki is in a state of coma which will probably occur again. He already suffered through a coma similar to this one when he was three and he said that the next time he might give in before he even gives a second thought to life." Tohru looks at Kyo and Hattori as if to look and see they are speaking the truth.

'I can't believe that Yuki-kun might die and I just became his friend. Why couldn't he have told me.' Tohru thought as Kyo stood up to walk to the room where Yuki was in and sat at the border.

"May I visit Yuki-kun?" Tohru asks as if she was going to say her final goodbyes to Yuki while in there.

Hattori looked at Tohru and gave a sympathetic look with solemn eyes. "Yes, Honda-kun, you may go and visit with him. Maybe you presence will be a good thing." I went inside to find a little rat with an oxygen mask on and wires to his heart connected to a monitor.

Tohru puts her hands to her mouth forgetting that Yuki was in a delicate state of consciousness. Tohru sits on the bed right next to Yuki and calms down a bit. 'I wonder if I should just sit here or speak to him. If he's in a coma he should be able to hear me right?' Tohru thinks while Yuki is in a painful situation.

She puts a hand on Yuki's bed and just sits there motionless. Finally after almost twenty minutes of contemplating to talk or not, she just starts to talk nonsense. "Are you feeling alright? I know you probably can't hear me but just know that we are all very worried about you and hope you wake up. It's almost time for me to go home but I'll definitely come back and visit. That's a promise and I don't break any of my promises."

Tohru leaves with Kyo following and Hattori drives them to Tohru's. "Mom, can Kyo-kun spend the night so I don't feel as bad as I do now?" Tohru asks and Kyoko comes into the room looking at her daughter's worried face and nods.

"Kyo can stay in the spare room." Kyoko left and found the cot that had been in storage and handed it to Kyo.

Tohru leaves for her bedroom and Kyoko suddenly corners Kyo in the kitchen. "What happened to make Tohru like that?"

Kyo looks at Kyoko and sighs. "You should know. Yuki is in a coma and Tohru is in a complete panic about it. I'm spending the night so she can rely on me in case she has more nightmares." Kyoko sits on a chair and starts to shake her head in disbelief.

"Yuki-kun is in a coma and Tohru is panicking. Why won't she tell me anything? I'm her mother for crying out loud. I get nothing for helping her through so much and she can't tell me whenever she is worrying about something."

Kyo goes to sleep and Kyoko just sits and stares at the kitchen. 'Why doesn't she ever come to me when she is in a panic? Is there really things that I can't help her with and –' The doorbell rang and Kyoko gets it.

"Why hello again, Rin Sohma-san. How may I help you this evening?"

Rin looks at Kyoko as if she was an idiot. "I heard that Kyo was here so I want to talk to him." Kyo comes out of his room and sees Rin. Jumping behind the beam Kyo thinks, 'What the Heck is Rin doing here? Did something happen to Yuki?'

"Well if Kyo was awake he would be lurking in the kitchen trying to avoid his cousin. Kyo, come out of your hiding spot so you can discuss this in person." Kyo comes out of his hiding spot and smiles. 'Only Tohru's crazy mom would be able to figure out that I was in the kitchen the entire time.'

"Good evening, Kyo. Yuki is still in critical condition but is out of immediate danger and may come out of his coma as early as next week. Keep that friend of yours calm until that happens or I'll be dealing with it later. See you later on around the dojo." Rin left the apartment and both Kyo and Kyoko were relieved that Yuki would come out of his coma soon.

Kyo went to his room and got a few hours of sleep before being woken up from shrieking coming from Tohru's room. Getting up Kyo makes his way to Tohru's room and simply opens the door. Seeing Tohru waking up from her nightmare he sighed. Tohru spots Kyo and invites him inside.

"How bad was the nightmare this time?" Kyo asks so he could get some more sleep.

Tohru shakes her head and balls her hands in fists. "It was the same nightmare from before." Kyo stares at Tohru as she starts to cry when he can't stand it anymore.

"Yuki will come out of his coma soon. At earliest he will be awake in two weeks so please be calm and don't let the stupid rat worry." Kyo says and Tohru brightens up immediately.

"That does help. Thanks for telling me." The two of them go back to sleep and wake up late the next day running to school and just making it in time but forgetting about bringing their lunches. Luckily Kyo's fan club made some food for him so he snagged some lunches for him and Tohru.

"How the heck is wrong with us? I mean how can we be late and forget to bring food." Kyo mutters scarfing down the egg rolls. Tohru listens to Kyo ranting while eating her lunch quietly, offering him a cup of tea so Kyo doesn't choke on his food.

When lunch ended, Tohru went ahead of Kyo and sat down thinking about how Yuki may be when that afternoon. The day went as well as if the apocalypse had come, total nightmare but when it was over Tohru sat at her desk until she couldn't tell where she was or what she was doing. 'I really hope Yuki will be awake today. I want to see him at school so I don't feel as if my friends are leaving me.' Tohru thinks as Kyo comes up to her and slams his fist on her desk breaking her train of thought.

At the hospital

Yuki was still in a coma but his mind was still there. 'Why can't I see my friends even though there in the room. I miss there cheerful smiles, it's better than the darkness that is slowly engulfing me to walk towards the light. Tohru is always here so I guess that means Kyo is somewhere close by.' Yuki thought as Tohru comes in and sits on his bed like usual.

"How are you doing today, Yuki-kun? My day was normal as usual and was very boring. You're not going to be able to make up the four tests that have occurred while you are in your coma. I hope you wake up soon." Tohru says and Yuki pays close attention trying to open his eyes or move his body but can't. "Well it's that time where I must say goodbye. I'll come back tomorrow and talk to you some more okay." Tohru leaves the room and I hear Kyo telling her to go ahead of him.

"Yuki wake up so Tohru has some peace of mind. I miss you also stupid rat and bet you can hear me right now. So for your two friends, wake up."

**So I hope that all my readers actually like this chapter and give me some help with how I can write better. This is the first time I'm writing in third person entirely. Review and give me feedback and there will be better plots after this. Next chapter is when Rin gives in!**

**Sakura-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Awakening**

'How do I put it in a way you would understand?' Yuki thought when Tohru and Kyo didn't come to the hospital after a couple of weeks. 'Very confusing, maybe I should just go into the light and be done with the world.'

At school, Tohru was really excited about the fact that she was finally able to get adjusted to the new situation at school without Yuki around like when she first started kindergarten. She was in pain that Yuki was in coma but was really enthusiastic for being somewhat normal and not completely depressed. Kyo could easily tell that Tohru wasn't completely okay since he knew her very well but he couldn't do anything to help her through since he knew she would only start to cry and wouldn't be able to stop.

"Tohru, why don't we go to the hospital and visit Yuki today? We haven't gone over there in almost two weeks." Kyo suggests knowing that it might be best for me to visit Yuki after so long.

I think about that suggestion for a long time before replying. "I don't know if I can handle it, Kyo. I just don't know if I won't break down like before if I go visit him. I really do want to visit Yuki-kun but I don't think I'll bear it if I see him in a coma again. But I will face my fear and face him one on one again and hope that Yuki-kun will be awake." I say after contemplating my answer.

We get into the hospital and I start to rethink going in to see Yuki-kun. I start to hyperventilate when Kyo suddenly hugs me and I notice that I'm shaking uncontrollably. Kyo is understanding and makes sure that I'm truly okay before he lets go of me. As I walk into Yuki's room and notice something odd; Yuki was still asleep but he shifted positions from when I saw him the two weeks before.

"Kyo! Come in QUICK! Yuki-kun has moved positions; maybe he has regained consciousness and just sleeping." I say so happy that I could barely breathe. Kyo comes in and sees what I saw and was smiling but said,

"It's probably just cause of the nurses that take care of him."

I shrug and continue to look and observe Yuki for awhile longer when I noticed that his fingers moved.

"Hey, Yuki-kun, it's me and Kyo-kun visiting you again. I'm sorry that it's been a long time since we've come over but a lot was going on. I hope you can hear me but if you can't then I just want you to know that we are here in case you want to talk. Please come out as soon as possible so we can hang out once more. School just hasn't been the same with you here since we are the only ones in our science group. We'll come back soon so get better."

_Okay so they are now leaving. But what do they mean when they say I have been moving? Of course I have been moving since I'm not dead. _Yuki thought in the deep dark abyss that he was swimming in. Well maybe not swimming but floating while thinking if he should go further into the darkness or drift towards the brilliant golden light so far away that makes him feel cold but thrilled at the same time.

Right before he made the most important decision of his mortal life he faintly felt something brush against his arm and realized it was probably Kyo's way of saying goodbye. _Kyo probably knows that I want to go somewhere else and wants to make sure to get a silent say in it._ Yuki chuckled in his head and made the decision to go into the abyss to feel the intense pain of life once more that he had been avoiding for such a long time.

The pain was so great as Yuki went further into the darkness and as he was moving he began to lose sensation of his arms and legs. When he finally gets to the end of the darkness and only had his head left a splitting migraine prevented him from continuing to move. _I have to move through this so I can get to my friends. They are waiting for my awakening and I need to be beside them._ So even though his head was in complete and utter pain he moved through it and disappears entirely.

A moving arm catches Tohru's and Kyo's attention and they move swiftly next to Yuki. As his limbs start to move even more they notice he's making noises like when someone starts to wake in the morning. Waiting a few more minutes Kyo sees that Yuki opens his eyes and Tohru starts hugging them both out of pure joy.


End file.
